The Connection
by LycoX
Summary: In which Malia remembers the very special connection she has with Stiles.


**The Connection**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place sometime after 'We Need To Talk' and is essentially a fix-it with that God awful bullshit Scott was saying to Lydia about the supposed connection she and Stiles has that's unlike anything else.**

* * *

Ever since that talk with Mrs. Martin and the Sheriff, things in a sense, had been going down hill quite a bit. Use of the lightning rods developed by Ken Yukimura and in addition, the use of Kira's powers had only served to end up frying quite a few of the Ghost Riders into crispy critters. Something that had for the short term been a good thing as it kept those like Gwen and those in the bunker from getting taken. Unfortunately however, the loss of their fellow Riders had only served to piss off the rest of the group that remained. A fact that had made encounters with them that much more intense. Liam's dumbass plan to bring back Theo didn't help matters any either and none of the senior members of the Pack wouldn't have even known about it if it wasn't for Mason telling them. Everyone at first had been against it but a talk Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Malia had in private had seen the plan go through. As the plan was to switch out the sword the first chance they got in case Theo tried to weasel out a deal involving the sword's breakage. So that way, the real sword would still be around with no one but Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Malia being the wiser about it.

But then their school teacher Mr. Douglas got involved and shit really hit the fan then as Noshiko, Kira, Mrs. Martin, Chris Argent, Hayden, Mason, Gwen, Corey, Scott's own mother herself much to his doubled horror, Peter again, the Sheriff, and Theo much to the combined horror of the remaining Pack left. Along with various others in the town. Jordan Parrish ending up being controlled by Douglas was another bad thing and not even Lydia's connection had been able to help that much aside from a brief short period of time. Scott honestly was starting to lose hope over it all as more and more people were taken by the Riders. His mom and Kira being taken by them had hit him damned hard and Lydia pretty much falling apart at the seams cause of Stiles was not helping matters any either. But he was damned thankful to have Malia and Ken by his side to help him through it all. Lydia thankfully however managed to pull herself together for a short period of time to remember the Cryo Chamber the Argents had used to help Jordan connect with his Hellhound side. And it had definitely been damned cold to use and a bit difficult for Scott until Lydia suggested the use of lockers to help with each memory.

And thankfully, it worked as he finally started to remember everything about his best friend. Though he was forced to stop when the cold ended up being too much for him. But now that he had most of his memories back, something was happening close by as his mind filled in the gaps thanks to the memories he experienced in the Chamber. Whatever was going on though made Scott hope that it was his best friend somehow making his return. Malia went next, with the three hoping that perhaps whatever she uncovered would be enough to bring him back. Unfortunately for her, just as she was getting getting well underway, she had to stop thanks to the cold. Making her rather annoyed over it and nicely enough being vaguely reminded of a conversation she was sure she had once with Stiles about being cold a lot. Whatever memories she had gotten back of him though, told her that they had something special and it was enough to make her eyes glisten some. Lydia soon went under hypnosis due to the fact her body couldn't handle the Cryo chamber. And what she learned was enough to basically piss her off but also make her happy at the same time that she was finally remembering her friend.

Who was something of an ass and a creep once or twice at times and she couldn't help but feel pissed with herself and for the way the Ghost Riders had screwed with their memories as she remembered his love confession fully. And it wasn't for her that he had done it too. But rather Malia instead since he had yet to get a chance to even say those three words to her by the time of his getting taken. Knowing that she wasn't in love with him after all and that he wasn't in love with her made Lydia relieved as Hell and quickly told the other two what was going on. Making for two stunned individuals, though there seemed to be some realizations going on in Scott's head if his eyes and face were any indicator. Lydia was also happy for the fact that this meant her connection with Jordan wouldn't be so screwed up anymore and hoped that now without the interference, he could be saved from that Nazi bastard. Not to mention her own piece of mind wouldn't be so screwy cause of Stiles and the missing memories of him.

Her part in remembering things helped to cause something to happen much like Scott's recovered memories and Malia's to a certain extent. Malia for her part could hardly believe what she'd just been told but a part of her felt so damned happy about it. "I… He… He loves me..."

' _I'd never leave you behind._ ' Came through her head once more as he squatted near her weakened form back during Junior year.

"Malia..." Began Scott in a serious voice.

Making the girl look to him with glistening eyes. "You gotta go back in there. Or try to start remembering on your own with out it. As its the only way we're gonna get back Stiles and then my mom, Kira, and everybody else."

A rumbling could be heard from the outside of the bunker's door, causing the trio to look its way with the hopes it wasn't anything bad. Seeing that Malia was looking a bit indecisive, perhaps out of fear while Lydia remained silent, Scott began to talk again. "You two, you two have a connection. A connection that runs deep after all you've both seen and done separately and together. The connection you two have probably runs about as deep as the one Stiles and I have if not deeper. Remember Malia, remember!"

And just like that, her mind flooded with memory after memory as they unlocked right after the other. ' _I would never leave without you._ '

' _Control is over rated._ '

' _Sometimes even smart people do really stupid things!_ '

' _I like you Stiles, I like you a lot._ '

' _I can work with that._ '

Memories of the two of them, together or with their friends. Being there for her through her Full Moons until she finally gained enough control. Becoming her Anchor, figuring out how to stop the Benefactor, Stiles' dad being weirded out by the shackles, her adoptive father's amusing gun threats, their thankfully temporary break up and make up once Theo and the Dread Doctors had been dealt with. And so many other memories. Until one big memory came to her, one that was so special to her even if it had happened on a ratty old couch in Eichen's forgotten basement. Her first kiss thanks to him, and her first time with him. A first time that had been really amazing despite the short lived pain there had been. Tears came down her face as she came to truly remember everything in full thanks to that very special memory. A howl escaped her, one she hoped that even Stiles would be able to hear from wherever he was. A howl of love, promises, and memory restored.

She fell to her knees, crying as Lydia rushed to her and held her while Scott looked on in amazement. "I love him, I love him, I love him." Mumbled Malia.

"We never leave the other behind, ever."

A rumbling from the other side of the door made her look its way and then stood up. "Come on."

She charged straight at the door and opened it with a Hell of a lot of determination, as she had a feeling that whatever was going on, had something to do with Stiles. Her Mate. Scott and Lydia helped get it open and to their surprise, a bright light could be seen. Along with a figure they couldn't quite make out because of it. But Malia didn't care as she stepped forward, ignoring Scott's calling out to her and his attempt to get her to stop. "St-Stiles?" Called out the short haired girl in a hopeful manner.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Decided to leave the ending a bit open ended considering how we were left with a cliffhanger. I may however do a second chapter once we know for sure who came out of that light. I know some are going to be pissed, but I really don't care as what we got with last night's episode was some bullshit. This fic was also originally something else but I decided to change it to this instead since the original idea I was writing before I came up with this one wasn't really working out for me like I had hoped it would. Hopefully, what I did with Scott and his dialogue is a bit more respectful towards the Sciles friendship then what the actual scene gave us.**


End file.
